


The Spider and the Fly

by Jack_Wilder



Series: Eagle Eyes & Steady Hands [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Tim's got deadly precision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Tim's not a sniper for nothing... he has all the patience in the world.





	The Spider and the Fly

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the readers. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :)

Tim was not only the best sniper the U.S. Army Rangers had produced because he had steady hands and never missed a shot. He also had a fuck-ton of patience to lay in wait for however long it took to get his target. That's why Rachel taking a few days off from work after the fiasco with Avery Markham had died out (both literally and figuratively) and Boyd Crowder permanently behind bars, did not rattle him.

He simple cast a glance at her empty desk when Art had informed both him and Raylan that she was taking some time off, managing to keep the smirk he could feel creeping up, from his face.

Once the clock in the office, his watch, computer's clock and his phone read 5:00 p.m., Tim was up and out of his seat, with a quick 'see ya' to Art and Raylan, and in the elevator with all the intention in the world of seeing his favourite co-worker.

* * *

During early evening of her first day of a small bit of freedom, there was a knock at Rachel's front door as she laid on her couch, relaxing and watching some comedy movie on Netflix. With a groan, she was up and off the couch, sidearm in her hand as she approached the door, where whoever was outside, decided to knock again. _Continuously_ this time. 

Checking the peephole made Rachel pause. Standing outside of her apartment door was none other than her office's resident sniper. 

"Shit." She hissed.

"Rachel?"

She looked through the peephole again, watching Tim as he looked down the apartment's corridor, before his eyes snapped back to look directly at the peephole as if he could sense that Rachel was watching him. And it seems that he could as a sly smile spread across his boyish face and Rachel was tempted to pretend that she was not home.

"C'mon Rach," his voice goading, "I know you're home. Let me in." He singsonged. 

With a resigned sigh, Rachel swung open the door to meet steel blue eyes alight with mischief. 

"Howdy." Tim's eyes ticked down to the gun resting against Rachel's right thigh and she was suddenly aware of how short her lounge shorts were, not to mention that her thin strap camisole did nothing to downplay her amble bosom. 

His eyes caught hers again. "Were you going to shoot me?" 

"If I had to." Rachel leaned against the door, not permitting Tim entry. "What are you doing here Tim?"

He shrugged, "missed my favourite friend/co-worker." 

She could see that he had come straight from the office, as he still had his gun and badge on his slim hips. Something Rachel tried hard not to notice along with how his forest green henley hugged his lean muscular torso, with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing the sniper rifle tattoo on the inside of his right arm. Or how his black jeans fitted his long legs perfectly, but with enough give for him to move freely for when things got physical.

_Shit! Do not think about things getting physical!_ She mentally chided herself and instead, Rachel rolled her eyes. "I have been gone for just _one_ day Tim."

"I know." Tim folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door-jam. "And it was such a tedious day."

"Then you should go home." Rachel encouraged. "Get some rest."

"Or," Tim countered, his eyes sparkling with glee, "you could invite me in, and we could tell each other about our day."

_"Tim."_ She tried to sound stern.

_"Rachel."_ Tim mocked her. "Invite me in." He smiled, the devil's smile, "you afraid something might happen?"

Rachel knew a challenge when she heard one and was not going to let Tim get away with it. She moved so that her back was to the door, allowing Tim all the space in the world to pass her by as she gestured for him to enter. "Why should I be afraid of anything happening?"

Her eyes followed Tim as walked into the living room, removed his badge and gun, setting them on the centre table, before dropping down into the armchair he had claimed as his. Rachel closed the front door with more force than necessary, joining him in the living room. She replaced the gun back under the table, Tim raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Didn't take you for the paranoid type Rach."

"And I didn't take you for the sexually harassing type Tim." She shot back.

Tim laughed as if Rachel had told a joke, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his smile wide. "Oh, Rachel." He slouched further in his seat, spreading his legs wider, causing Rachel's eyes to be drawn to the way the fabric of his pants tightened around his thighs. "No sexual harassment here." He would have looked innocent, if not for that devious smile on his face, and Rachel made sure he knew.

"Cut the bullshit Tim. Why are you here?"

"To see how you were doing. Really." He added at Rachel’s disbelieving look. "And to inform you that I will be out of office two days next week, attending a workshop on _Sexual Harassment in the Workplace: The Different Forms of Sexual Harassment._ " 

Rachel snorted, "good. Hopefully you will learn something."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see." Tim smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes at his antics. "But seriously, I came by to see how you were doing."

"Why are you so hung up and how I am doing?" Feeling unnerved by the way Tim was studying her but refusing to show how much his presence in her apartment was getting to her.

"Today would have been your third wedding anniversary," he spoke as if he was speaking to a five-year-old child. "If you were still married to Joe." 

Rachel had no idea of the significance of the day until Tim pointed it out. It was just another day to her; one that she was free to spend however she saw fit.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and say that you did not realise it."

"No, I did not." She admitted out loud, feeling _nothing_. There was nothing there to feel. It was her decision to get a divorce; no one forced her, and it was as amicable as any divorce could be. Something then hit her, "for someone who forgot to tell Raylan that he was on walk-ins, it is rather funny how you remembered the date of my former marriage."

Tim shrugged, slouching even further in the armchair he had commandeered. His eyes looked around the room, before settling back on Rachel. "Would you believe me that the only reason I remembered is because the lady I wanted was already married to someone else."

Rachel felt her breath catch at his straightforward admission. When he had told her a few weeks ago, that he would not mind chasing what was between her legs, she had been too shocked, hearing something so vulgar, dipped in a honeyed southern drawl. But now, hearing another admission, this time a lot tamer, and in the privacy of her home, Rachel still had no idea what to think.

"Tim, I-," she licked her lips, forming words. "I was married a year before we even knew each other existed. We have worked with each other for two years." Her voice trailed off as she came to a realization.

Blue eyes glowing like the blue flames of a fire, held her in place as Tim spoke. "I have been in love with you for two years. Since the first time I saw you, before we even met, I loved you. Before I even knew we would have been working together, I wanted you."

The room was quiet, ringing with Tim's words.

"I don't think I have ever heard you speak so much in one go." Rachel joked. "Did you take a breath while saying all that." She swore Tim saw the back of his head from how hard he rolled his eyes at her teasing.

"The first time I saw you, you were leaving your favourite coffee shop." He said quietly. "I had just gotten into town and was in my car parked in front of the bank across the road."

Rachel listened with rapt attention, trying to think back to that moment in time. "Was I wearing a dark green blouse with black tailored pants?" If the memory that came to her was the correct one, then that means the first time he saw her was on a Tuesday, when she had snuck out the office for some peace and quiet and a large cup of caffeine. It was the following day that she was introduced to the new guy, whom all the ladies in the office were harping about. The Army Ranger sniper who walked with a swagger in his hips, with cornflower blue eyes, until he opened his mouth and everyone's fantasy about him shattered. 

"Yes, you were."

"Shit." She swore with heartfelt emotion. "Damn Tim, I remember meeting you and thinking that you looked so young."

"Ain't that young, ma'am." He grinned at the glare she threw his way.

"Three years ago, you were." She shot back.

"And three years ago, you were married." He returned fire. "Ain't married now. Nothing stopping me."

Rachel arched one of her elegant eyebrows. "Stopping you from what?"

Tim eyes never leaving Rachel's as he slowly got up from his seat, only to go down on his knees once he had crossed the short distance between them. Rachel wanted to retreat from the heat she saw blazing in those eyes; the eyes of a sniper who had his target in sight, ready to make the kill. 

He had one hand braced against the armrest of the couch, the other braced beside her bare thigh on the couch, the material of his shirt brushing her knees, effectively caging her in.

"Nothing stopping me from doing this." He whispered as he leaned in, Rachel doing nothing to stop him from connecting his lips to hers. The kiss was just a press of lips, before Tim moved his lips, coaxing a response from Rachel's which opened up from his ministrations. His tongue invaded her mouth, gently stroking her own and he swallowed down her moan.

Tim felt when Rachel's arms wrapped around his neck, bring him even closer to her body. Her legs unfolded, allowing Tim space to rest between them as he continued the kiss. When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart, Tim trailing kisses down Rachel's jaw to her neck. Rachel's fingers found their way into Tim's hair, curling and holding on as he assaulted her neck.

"Tim-," her voice breathy, moaning as she felt Tim's answering hum against her skin. "Tim, we have to- need to-" Rachel's ability to string together word promptly flew out the window when Tim took her ear lobe between his teeth and bit down gently.

He laughed darkly and the sound had Rachel's' blood singing with want and need. "Use your words darlin'." He teased. 

Rachel eased back slightly, breaking the contact of his lips and her skin. "It has been quite some time for me." She brushed back some of the hair that had fallen across his forehead. "So, forgive me if having a younger guy declare that he has been in love with me for years and is currently doing his best to mark his territory, has fried a few of my brain cells."

Tim's eyes possibly got even darker hearing her words; the blue of his eyes barely a ring from how dilated they were. "Marking my territory, hmm." He nuzzled between the valley of her breasts, turning his head to kiss one through the material of her shirt. "I like the sound of that."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "of everything I just said, that is what you take away."

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, "I've wanted you and now I have you."

"Is that so?"

Tim pointedly looked down at their current position on her couch, him still on his knees with his arms now securely around her waist. Rachel's legs wrapped around him, even though she was now leaning back so that they could look at each other properly. 

"Doesn't mean you have me." Rachel stood her ground, although she knew it was slowly giving way below her as those dark eyes gazed at her.

"But I could." His voice low, his fingers rubbing slow soothing circles on the patch of skin he found between her shirt and shorts waist. 

They sat there, wrapped in each other's arms, the setting sun casting the room and them in beautiful hues of red and orange. However, the beauty was lost on them as Tim waited for Rachel to make the next move. If she wanted this, he would go at her pace. If she needed more convincing, well Tim was prepared to put in the work, he had a fuckton of patience and Rachel was more than worth it.

He watched her face as she came to a decision.

"We take this slow." 

Tim was already nodding. Anything. He would do _anything_ she wanted.

"This stays between us." Rachel's voice allowed no room for any argument. "We will be professional at work; so that means no sneaking off to the evidence room or the locker room for a quickie."

"Thought never crossed my mind." He grinned and to Rachel, he looked so young. 

Rachel combed her fingers through his hair and Tim leaned into the touch. "Once we are sure this is for us, then we can go public. Though we need to make sure first, because I have no idea what it will mean for us to continue working together. Especially since there are times, I might be your acting superior."

"I can remain professional." Tim said, "have never been anything but."

"Really?" Rachel's eyebrow was arched again. "I remember you leering at me in the conference room, not to mention that little statement about chasing what was between my legs."

Tim sat back on his legs, not looking bothered at all by what was said. "We all have our moments Rach."

"Just make sure that those 'moments' happen behind the privacy of our closed doors."

The smirk on Tim's face was pure evil. _"Yes, ma'am."_

Rachel inhaled sharply, "and we have to talk about you using that phrase."

"Yeah, later. More kissing and groping now." Tim said, leaning back in. Rachel had no more arguments and Tim was not even disappointed when they went no further that night than kissing and cuddling on the couch.

He got his lady.


End file.
